Technical Field
This invention relates generally to a camera mounting system and more particularly to a modular mounting system to mount cameras and photography equipment thereto.
State of the Art
The desire to utilize cameras to capture still images and video is advancing within every industry. With digital photography and videography becoming more readily available, the same camera is often used to capture high quality still images and high definition video. Even high definition audio is becoming more available for users to capture with smaller equipment becoming more available.
Currently, in order to capture multiple angles and views separate systems must be setup in order to shoot a scene from all desired angles at the same time. Also, it requires various operators of each camera to operate the camera. This becomes costly and difficult to transport all of the equipment needed to capture the desired shots.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved camera mounting system that provides the ability to configure the system to capture all desired shots and mount all needed equipment thereto.